


The Rumors About Mandalorians

by slowlymoresleepless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bounty Hunters, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01ep05 The Gunslinger, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mando'a, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Tatooine (Star Wars), Toro Calican is a little shit, brief mention of baby yoda, brief mention of fennec shand, let Mando at least be a switch!!, let Mando top he deserves it, takes place in chapter five duh, we're gonna ignore toro's behavior for the sake of letting din get some action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymoresleepless/pseuds/slowlymoresleepless
Summary: If Din hadn't been desperate for a job, he wouldn't even be in this situation. But, there he was, in the middle of the Tatooine desert, staring at the 20-something-year-old rookie bounty hunter, Toro Calican, who was asking to see his dick.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Toro Calican, Dyn Jarren/Toro Calican, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Toro Calican, Toro Calican/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	The Rumors About Mandalorians

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Path Through the Cave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711505) by [Slashwolfypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashwolfypoo/pseuds/Slashwolfypoo). 
  * Inspired by [Bad Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744241) by [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit). 



Din stared at the young bounty hunter.

"Is this a trick question?" he asked in a very flat tone.

"N- no? I just, uh..." Toro embarrassedly stumbled over his words, "It- it's just that, well, I've heard rumors, ya' know? About Mandolorians' uh, packages?" He smiled awkwardly while shrugging.

If Din hadn't been desperate for a job, he wouldn't even be in this situation. But, there he was, in the middle of the Tatooine desert, staring at the 20-something-year-old rookie bounty hunter, Toro Calican, who was asking to see his dick.

"You're kidding, right?" the Mandalorian asked.

"I'm just curious, Mando! I wanna know if the rumors are true!" The tone in Toro's voice was getting quite defensive and Din could tell that he was, in fact, honestly asking to see it.

He paused for a moment to think it over before abruptly replying with a hard, "No."

"Aw, come on! Please?" the rookie asked, batting his eyelashes and pouting in an 'innocently' pleading manner. When Din remained silent Toro decided to switch tactics.

"Oh I get it. You know that you don't measure up, huh?" he said with a smirk. "I guess maybe the rumors don't count for _all_ Mandalorians."

"Why are you so desperate to see my dick?" Din asked in a very accusatory way. He hoped that the question would make the kid realize how he sounded, but sadly, it didn't work.

"I'm bored, Mando! We've been sitting here for at least an hour already and there's _nothing_ to do." His smirk was gone and his eyebrows were now furrowed in frustration. "Shand isn't going anywhere, you said that yourself, so why can't we just do something to pass the time?"

"If _that_ is what you consider a good way to pass the time, I don't want to know about your hobbies."

Toro stared at him in annoyance and finally sat down and crossed his arms, "Well, you're no fun."

It was quiet for a minute and Din leaned his head back against the speeder and shut his eyes.

"You're probably small anyways," Toro muttered.

That was it. That was the last straw.

" **Osi'kyr!** Alright! If I show you will you shut the fuck up?"

Toro's eyes lit up with excitement, "Yeah, sure!"

"Fine then." The Mandalorian stood up and started undoing his belt. From under his helmet he could see the kid leaning forward, waiting for the 'big reveal'. His belt dropped to the ground and he, very unceremoniously, pulled his dick out of his pants.

"There, happy?" He asked the nuisance that was staring at him with his mouth open and eyes fixated on his crotch.

"Wow..." Toro whispered under his breath. He inched himself closer and Din took a step back.

"Can I touch it?"

"You're ridiculous," Din said as he started to put his dick away.

Toro practically dove to stop Din's hands from moving, "I'll be quiet for the rest of the night!" He pleaded.

Din paused. He stared down at the baby hunter in disbelief before sighing, "Promise?"

"I promise!" He said hurriedly.

Din was already tired of arguing with him and he wanted to take a nap before they went after Shand. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so he moved his hands away and let the kid do what he wanted. When he looked down at Toro again he noticed that his eyes seemed to have a fire in them that Din wasn't entirely sure if he trusted. The rookie gently, but deliberately, took Din in his hand and ran his thumb up his length.

The Mandalorian inhaled sharply. He wasn't expecting _that_ kind of touch, but it wouldn't last long, right? He'd get over it.

But, Toro was on his knees, holding Din's cock, and his face seemed to inch closer by the second. The rookie looked up at Din who was now staring out at the sand dunes, clearly trying to ignore the faint feeling that was starting to rise in his lower abdomen. A devilish smirk spread across his face and he slowly started stroking Din's cock while the Mandalorian was trying to think about anything other than his growing erection. As his thoughts searched for something to distract himself, he started to realize how long it had been since he last did this to himself. Ever since he got the Child he hadn't found any time to spend alone. Without realizing it, he was starting to give in to Toro's evil little scheme.

When Toro's hand started to pick up it's pace Din suddenly realized what was happening.

"Okay, alright. That's enough, you're done." Din grabbed Toro's hand and pulled it away from his crotch, but his other hand was already starting to crawl up his thigh.

"Come on, Mando. We still have an hour or two before the sun goes down," Toro said pleadingly. His face had a blank, but almost smiling, expression. The tip of Toro's tongue slid out of his mouth to lick the corner of his lips and without thinking, Din loosened the grip on his wrist.

The rookie's hand easily found it's way back to his cock and quickly went back to work, running his thumb up the under-side of his length.

Din was still hesitant for a moment. He looked up at the sky. _'This is stupid,'_ he thought, _'Why am I letting him do this?'_ But when he looked back down he was met with a surprisingly reassuring sight. The kid was looking up at him, without a clever little smirk or even an 'innocent' bat of his eyelashes. What he saw in his eyes was pure lust and for once, the Mandalorian relaxed a little. **Just a little.** The kid had obviously learned that Din didn't like his cockiness and figured out that if he dropped the act, he might just get what he wanted.

Din leaned back and bumped the speeder that he forgot was behind him. He sat on the edge of the seat and gave in, letting himself slip into Toro's inviting grasp. His lips were centimeters away from Din's cock, his warm breath was really starting to get to him. His erection was getting harder by the second and Toro's fingers were already slick with precum.

Din's head was tilted back, his eyes closed, and his gloved hand had found it's way into Toro's short hair. Toro leaned forward and delicately set his lips on the head of Din's cock. He looked up to check and make sure that wasn't too far for the Mandalorian, almost expecting to be smacked in the back of the head for it. When Din's hand continued to rest in his hair he relaxed and took the head of his cock into his mouth. As he inched his way further down Din's length he flattened his tongue against the under-side.

Din let out a soft hum and gently pet the back of Toro's head. At this point, he really didn't care. He needed to relax and let some steam off. The past few weeks have kept him so busy and so stressed that he was almost glad for this _jare'la_ rookie.

Toro had managed to fit about three fourths of Din's length in his mouth before he hit his gag reflex. He didn't force himself any further, which Din was grateful for, but he'd be lying if he said that feeling Toro gag on his dick wasn't a nice sensation. (Even if it _was_ only once.)

Toro's hand worked on the length that his mouth couldn't reach while his other had moved down to try and relieve tension from his own erection. Din was still petting the back of his head, occasionally tugging on his hair when Toro did something especially nice.

When the rookie finally decided to unzip his own pants he immediately started tugging at himself. Small moans escaped from his mouth, when it wasn't full, and the vibrations his vocal chords were making sent a shiver up Din's spine.

Toro shifted his body weight to reach his hand further between his legs and rubbed at his perineum. His position wouldn't quite let him reach where he wanted, but he was afraid that the Mandalorian would get mad if he got too greedy.

Unconsciously, the rookie let out a desperate whine and something about it was just too much for Din to handle. Without warning the Mandalorian came in his throat, sending Toro into a coughing fit. Din let go of the kid's hair as cum dripped out of the corners of his mouth. Despite Din's sudden climax, Toro seemed quite calm about it.

Din took his glove off and bent down to stick two fingers between Toro's worn out lips. He pulled as much of the sticky substance as he could off of his tongue as a silent apology, but his heavy breathing and still lust-filled eyes told Mando that maybe he didn't need to. From Toro's current state, you could assume that he probably enjoyed gagging on Din's cum. His cheeks had tear streaks running down them, but his eyes were alive with want. Din looked further down to find Toro's cock still hard and dripping with precum.

"Well," Din sighed, "I guess maybe we aren't done."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this, I'm not sure yet. If you have ideas or a request for what you might want to see if I do write a sequel, let me know!
> 
> Translation Notes: Mando'a is a language required for all Mandalorians to learn. Although Mando'a hasn't really been used in the show, it's unrealistic to think that it would be excluded entirely so, let me indulge in fake cultures and languages. They're interesting and easier for me to learn. :,)
> 
> \- Osi'kyr (OH-see-KEER): a strong exclamation of surprise or dismay  
> \- Jare'la (jah-RAY-lah): stupidly oblivious of danger
> 
> For a full Mando'a dictionary, check out mandoa.org


End file.
